The present invention relates generally to main shafts and hubs that may be used in a vehicle transfer case, and more particularly to remanufacturing worn main shafts to allow for re-use instead of disposal.
As transfer cases are employed in four wheel drive vehicles, the main shafts and hubs can become worn to a point when continued use in the worn condition is not desirable. This may occur when improper lubrication issues arise within the transfer case. In such situations, it may be desirable to remanufacture the transfer cases. For transfer cases with worn main shafts and hubs, the parts may have to be replaced with new parts, which adds significantly to the cost of remanufacturing the transfer cases.